Computer systems are configured to include a collection of modules, components or other entities that take part in the operation of the system and that can affect its behavior in one or more ways. Such units can be considered the modules that make up the system and they are often implemented as software components. Software can be written in any of a number of programming languages and is generally used to cause a processor to execute specific instructions. Moreover, a system configured using approaches such as the above can handle one or more objects. An object can correspond to an entity that is relevant to a business process, such as an invoice object or a purchase order object.
Objects can be subject to multiple actions in the processing done by the computer system. For example, objects can be retrieved, manipulated or used for various purposes. Later, the object (in its original or a modified version) can be returned to a storage location, such as a database. A buffer is sometimes implemented for temporarily holding information from a database. This can reduce the demands on the database and/or make them more manageable. As another example, the buffer can provide faster access to an object by an application or other module that needs it.